La force de tes mots
by Lady Blackwood
Summary: Discussion entre Sasuke et Naruto, se retrouvant après la mort d'Orochimaru mais avant que Sasuke n'ait réussi à se venger. Naruto tente de convaincre Sasuke de rentrer à Konoha avec lui. Léger yaoi à la fin.


**Titre: **_La force de tes mots_

**Auteur:** Lady Blackwood

**Couple:** Sasuke - Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur. J'ai tout de même tenté de respecter l'oeuvre sans faire trop de OOC :) Très léger yaoi à la fin.

_ Rentre à Konoha.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une suggestion.

C'était un _ordre_.

La voix, bien qu'impérieuse, restait néanmoins calme et posée. Assurée. Sûre de son bon droit, sûre de sa raison. Et elle sonnait avec force aux oreilles de Sasuke.

_ Non., répondit pourtant ce dernier.

Il était droit comme un i et le mouvement de ses lèvres avait été à peine perceptible. Pourtant, malgré son apparente assurance et son regard froid comme de la pierre, il avait été ébranlé quelques centièmes de secondes.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu Naruto aussi maître de lui qu'en ce jour. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sasuke avait vu grandir et évoluer son coéquipier et malgré la force qu'il accumulait et la progression fulgurante qui le propulsait au sommet des shinobis de Konoha, Naruto n'avait jamais été capable de cacher ses émotions.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le jeune shinobi aux yeux azur fronça les sourcils, manifestement contrarié par la réponse de son ami.

Sasuke sourit intérieurement. _Je me disais aussi… Il ne pourra pas garder un tel self-control si longtemps. Pas Naruto._

Pour lui donner raison, le jeune Uchiwa se rendit d'un seul coup compte que son ami serrait les poings de rage. Il prenait difficilement sur lui pour ne pas craquer et pour rester calme car il savait que s'il perdait ce précieux contrôle, il ne parviendrait jamais à ses fins.

_Le petit renardeau aurait grandi ?_

Amusé, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire sur sa lèvre inférieure tandis que Naruro fronçait les sourcils de dépit. Non, il ne devait pas craquer. Il devait se retenir de hurler et de lui crier au visage qu'il se trompait, que la voie de la vengeance n'était pas une solution. Durant toutes ces années où ils avaient été séparés, Naruto avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Il en avait parlé avec son Maître Jiraya, ainsi qu'avec Tsunade ou Sakura. Tous voulaient bien comprendre la souffrance qu'avait dû supporter Sasuke. Ils comprenaient très bien son désir de vengeance et son besoin irrépressible de détruire Itachi. Mais… ils savaient également que cela ne règlerait rien.

Rien du tout.

Et non seulement cela ne règlerait rien, mais en plus, Sasuke allait perdre tout ce qu'il avait mis tellement d'années à construire : ses amis, sa place à Konoha, son statut de shinobi… et pire encore : le respect.

Naruto inspira profondément, comme s'il cherchait par où commencer.

_ Sasuke… Tu as tué Orochimaru. Lorsque la vieille me l'a annoncé, j'ai bondi de joie. J'ai cru que par ce geste, tu signifiais que tu allais enfin rentrer à Konoha. Que toute cette sale histoire était finie ! J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que jamais l'autre reptile répugnant n'aurait jamais ton corps…

Sasuke l'écouta, surpris de voir un tel discours dans la bouche du receptacle de Kyuubi. Depuis quand Naruto alignait-il autant de mots sans gueuler ? Et surtout, depuis quand était-il aussi sincère dans ces propos ? Il ne l'avait pas encore insulté, ni même engueulé. Il s'était juste contenté de lui raconté ce qu'il avait ressenti à un moment précis de son existence… un moment qui le concernait de près, _lui_, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Malgré son air détaché, il ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil intéressé. Naruto l'étonnait, une fois encore. Et malgré toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites en se disant que jamais plus il ne se laisserait entraver par un boulet tel que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter à nouveau, en restant là, statique devant son ancien équipier.

Ancien équipier qui le regardait de ses yeux pénétrants, bleus comme le ciel d'été. Ces yeux-là lui demandaient une réponse, mais Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire, ni que dire. Son instinct lui criait de tourner le dos et de prendre congé sans rien dire, mais son corps refusait de bouger d'un millimètre.

Le regard de Naruto l'avait complètement paralysé. Il s'était senti emprisonner par ces yeux si expressifs à l'instant même où ils s'étaient posés sur lui, au fin fond de ses prunelles couleur d'onyx.

_Merde. Naruto._

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se redonner une contenance, et après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, il daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent lentement, cherchant à happer le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

_ Naruto.

Le shinobi sembla se détendre à l'écoute de son prénom.

Sasuke avait prononcé son prénom avec amitié, sans aucune animosité. Il avait même cru déceler une part de tendresse, d'affection, dans la manière où les voyelles avaient été articulées, s'enchevêtrant parfaitement avec les consonnes qui les entouraient. _Naruto_. Le nom sonna comme une mélodie implorante. Sasuke le suppliait de ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin ; il lui demandait de lui faire confiance, de le laisser suivre sa voie…

Mais Naruto ne le pouvait pas. Car il _savait_ que Sasuke se trompait. Tout en lui le lui disait : _Sasuke se trompe !_

Il secoua la tête nerveusement, tandis que ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil au zénith, voletaient au-dessus de son crâne. Naruto avait toujours été l'inverse de Sasuke : il rayonnait de vie avec ses yeux pétillants, sa chevelure vive et son sourire enjoué. Par sa façon d'être, sa manière de vivre, il avait réussi à conquérir tous les cœurs de Konoha, et Sasuke n'en doutait plus maintenant : un jour, il deviendrait un grand Hokage.

Il deviendrait un grand Hokage alors que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, ne connaîtrait que les ténèbres insondables de son cœur. Depuis la destruction de son clan, il était devenu un autre : un guerrier de l'ombre qui ne vivait que par et pour la vengeance. Il vivait dans la haine, la froideur et la noirceur du monde. Il ne connaissait pas le bonheur car celui que Naruto avait tenté de lui offrir, il l'avait refusé.

Balayé d'un simple geste.

Il ne voulait pas être heureux.

Il se refusait à l'être.

Comment pouvait-il être heureux alors que tous ceux de sa famille avaient été sauvagement assassinés par l'être qu'il admirait tant étant enfant ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de seulement sourire alors qu'Itachi était libre de ses mouvements et qu'il continuait à tuer par simple plaisir narcissique ?

_Comment… ?_

_ Rentre à Konoha, Sasuke…, réitéra Naruto.

Cette fois, la voix n'avait plus rien d'impérieux. Elle était devenue suppliante, implorante. Et Sasuke vit que les yeux de Naruto s'étianet éclaircis, brillants des larmes qu'il contenait pour ne pas craquer. La voix du ninja Kyuubi tremblait presque, hésitait et murmurait.

Elle pleurait.

_ Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça, Naruto.

Sasuke avait lâché les armes. Malgré lui, il s'inquiétait pour le démon renard. Il savait qu'il avait choisi la bonne voie, la _seule voie possible_ et pourtant, la présence de Naruto lui manquait. Konoha lui manquait. Les entraînements avec Maître Kakashi lui manquaient également. Toutes ces nuits qu'il avait passé seul dans le repaire d'Orochimaru, il les avait passées à rêver de ses anciens compagnons. Il avait beau s'enfermer dans une haine viscérale, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'espace de quelques instants, il avait été _heureux_ lui aussi.

_Heureux_.

Et c'était ce bonheur éphémère qui l'avait empêché de vaincre Itachi.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu ne peux pas me vaincre ? lui avait dit son frère. Parce qu'elle est trop petite ta haine. »

Et il avait eu raison. Sa haine était trop petite parce qu'il avait connu autre chose que la haine. Il avait connu la joie, la peine, la fierté et la volonté de devenir plus fort que son rival de toujours.

Et tout ça avait atténué sa haine. Toutes ces choses lui avaient fait oublier son désir de vengeance, et son envie de tuer Itachi de ses propres mains.

_Naruto_.

Il ferma les yeux, tout à ces émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient. Si seulement Itachi n'avait pas détruit son clan, sans doute aurait-il pu être heureux chaque instant. Sans doute aurait-il pu devenir un véritable ami pour Naruto et pour Sakura… Il aurait pu avoir une enfance normale et devenir un shinobi de renom au sein du village des feuilles.

Non. Si Itachi n'avait pas commis ces atrocités, jamais il ne se serait lié à Naruto.

Car au final, Naruto et lui étaient semblables. Tous deux avaient connu la solitude et le rejet. Tous deux avaient été craints –et l'étaient toujours, malgré les sourires mielleux des autres ninjas de Konoha.

Ils étaient si… _identiques_.

_Alors Naruto doit comprendre. Il le doit. Il le faut._

Résolu, Sasuke releva ses yeux déterminés vers le démon renard. Ce dernier faisait un effort immense pour ne pas craquer. Statique sur ses deux jambes tremblotantes, Naruto l'observait de son regard couleur océan.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement de son ami et l'enserra dans ses bras. Tous deux avaient grandis mais c'était la première fois qu'il passait ainsi ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, la première fois aussi qu'il le sentait si proche de lui. Contre son torse, il sentait battre le cœur du démon renard à une vitesse affolante. _Si proches…_

Naruto pouvait sentir le souffle de Sasuke dans son cou. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et il ne put retenir davantage les larmes qui s'écoulèrent d'elles-mêmes de ses yeux clairs. Sasuke ne le voyait pas ; il avait dissimulé son visage dans le creux de son cou.

_ Naruto, souffla doucement Sasuke, si je renonce à tuer Itachi, c'est à ma propre vie que je renonce.

_ Je le sais…

Sa voix n'était qu'un sanglot. Doucement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke pour le serrer un peu contre lui. Son étreinte lui faisait si mal… si mal. Mais il en avait tellement besoin.

_ J'ai tout sacrifié pour en arriver là, murmura Sasuke. J'ai étudié, travaillé et j'ai été jusqu'à renoncer à l'équipe 7, à ma vie au sein de Konoha pour acquérir la puissance nécessaire au meutre d'Itachi.

Naruto l'écoutait sans rien dire. La voix monocorde de Sasuke restait aussi dénuée de sentiments que d'habitude, seulement ponctuée par les sanglots étouffés du démon renard. Et pourtant, ce dernier savait à quel point Sasuke prenait sur lui pour lui faire une telle confession…

_ J'ai sacrifié ma vie, Naruto. Et j'ai sacrifié également mon amitié pour toi.

Naruto le repoussa brusquement.

_ Pourquoi ?!!! Pourquoi, Sasuke !! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?!! Tu es mon seul ami ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire croire à ton amitié et à me trahir comme ça, du jour au lendemain !

Etonné, Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux. Naruto s'emportait enfin ; tout cela était bien de trop pour lui, et pourtant, il était temps de creuser l'abcès. Tous ces non-dits, tout ce temps passé à espérer, à attendre… Naruto ne devait plus l'attendre, non, c'était bien trop cruel. Et sa vengeance ne le regardait que _lui _!

_ Parce que je dois être dévoré par la haine si je dis espérer vaincre un jour Itachi, répondit froidement Sasuke. Je dois me débarrasser de tout sentiment bénéfique, de toute entrave qui m'empêcherait de le tuer sans une once de remord.

_ Alors tu ne seras pas mieux que lui.

La phrase était sortie toute seule, mais elle avait transpercé Sasuke de part en part, comme la lame affutée d'une épée. _Pas mieux que lui_. Oui, c'était vrai. Sasuke agissait exactement comme son frère ; il obéissait à ses caprices en devenant une arme emplie de haine et élevée dans le seul but de le tuer.

_ C'est Itachi qui veut te forcer à l'affronter, continua implacablement Naruto. Depuis que tu es gosse, il fait tout pour te rendre haineux à son égard. Il veut que tu deviennes comme lui. Non : pire ! Il veut que tu deviennes encore plus mauvais que lui ! Et toi, tu… Toi tu lui obéis sans même réfléchir ! Tu fonces tête baissée dans son piège juste par esprit de vengeance !

Les mots faisaient mal. Ils touchaient Sasuke au plus profond de son âme.

Horrifié, le disciple d'Orochimaru recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Mais Naruto ne se laissa pas distancer. Il continua à avancer sur lui, sans cesser son discours.

_ Tu n'es pas en train de te venger, Sasuke. Tu es train de devenir le jouet d'Itachi !!!

_ Tais-toi ! s'écria l'Uchiwa en hurlant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille et de se la voir ravir du jour au lendemain par la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde !! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être trahi par quelqu'un en qui on avait placé une telle confiance…

Naruto se figea, blanc comme un linge.

_ Je ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille, admit-il, mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être trahi par la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, Baka ! _Tu_ m'as trahi ! _Tu_ m'as tourné le dos voilà trois ans sans jamais me donner de nouvelles !

Sasuke posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant de ne plus entendre les mots terribles qui l'avaient assailli. Il se laissa tomber à genoux alors que les larmes commencèrent à briser le masque de glace dont il s'était paré.

Immédiatement, Naruto se précipita à sa rencontre et l'enlaça doucement. Sasuke le repoussa en se débattant légèrement.

_ Va-t-en ! s'écria-t-il. Laisse-moi !!! Tu es une entrave à ma vengeance ! Tu… tu m'empêche d'exister !

Naruto le secoua brutalement en le serrant davantage dans ses bras. Il ignora la douleur provoquée par les coups de poings incessants de son ami tout comme il fit tout pour ne pas entendre les mots cruels qu'il lui envoyait en pleine figure.

_ Tu t'empêches d'exister tout seul, Sasuke ! Que crois-tu qu'il va arriver lorsque tu auras accompli ta vengeance ? Que comptes-tu faire le jour où tu auras tué Itachi ?

Les questions frappèrent à nouveau Sasuke dans la chair déjà à vif. Horrifié par cet avenir terrible qui lui tendait les bras, il leva ses yeux noyés de larmes vers Naruto. Enfin il comprenait ce que tentait de lui dire désespérément cet idiot de renard depuis tout à l'heure. Enfin il saisissait l'absurdité de sa propre vie…

Un mensonge.

_Une illusion_.

Naruto hocha la tête d'assentiment.

_ Lorsque tu auras tué Itachi, Sasuke-kun, il ne te restera plus rien. Ta vie sera un désert vide. Tu n'auras plus de but, plus d'amis, plus d'endroit où aller. Tu ne seras plus qu'une âme en peine, vidée par cette vengeance pour laquelle on t'a conditionné. Et alors… à ce moment-là…

_ A ce moment-là, je mettrais fin à mes jours…, comprit Sasuke.

Sa voix était redevenue calme tandis que ses yeux étaient désormais vide. Le cœur battant, il ne frappait plus Naruto qui l'enserrait tout contre lui. Il ne voulait plus le faire souffrir pas plus qu'il ne désirait échapper à son étreinte si douce.

Naruto secoua la tête en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène.

_ Non, tu ne le feras pas, murmura-t-il. Car ce n'est pas par haine que tu détruiras Itachi, mais par esprit de justice.

Sasuke leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son compagnon.

_ Esprit de… justice ?

Naruto lui sourit en balayant ses larmes d'un revers de doigt.

_ Oui. Itachi est un assassin et il doit payer pour ses crimes. Ta tâche est juste et elle doit être dictée par la justice.

_ Mais… je ne suis pas assez fort sans la haine.

Naruto l'encouragea d'un sourire.

_ Tu le seras, parce que tu veux croire en l'avenir, Sasuke. Et l'avenir t'apportera autre chose qu'un néant de mort et de ténèbres.

_ Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ?

_ Parce que tu reviendras à Konoha et que je serai là pour t'accueillir. Et Sakura aussi. Maître Kakashi également. Quant à la vieille, je suis sûr qu'elle finira par voir quel brillant shinobi tu peux être ! Après, tout, tu as tué Orochimaru, pas vrai ?

Sasuke acquiesça doucement. Naruto retrouvait son enthousiasme et c'était comme ça qu'il le préférait : stupide, mais enthousiasme.

Et pas si stupide que ça au final. Car il fallait bien l'admettre ; Naruto avait raison. Il devait se battre parce que son cœur le lui imposait et non pas parce que Itachi l'avait conditionné à la faire. La haine n'était pas la seule arme disponible pour acquérir de la puissance, Naruto l'avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises en se battant par ses propres forces et non grâce à la puissance conférée par Kyuubi.

_ Naruto… ?

_ Hmh ?

_ Tu crois que les autres me pardonneront pour ce que j'ai fait ? Et toi ? Me pardonneras-tu un jour de t'avoir trahi ?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de prendre la pose de quelqu'un qui réfléchit.

_ Hmh.., dit-il. Ouais, je crois que je pourrais.

Sasuke sourit, se blottissant dans le giron de son ami. Ce dernier caressa tranquillement ses cheveux, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami. C'était en outre la première fois qu'il le voyait dépourvu de son masque de perfection glaciale ; se pouvait-il que grâce à ses paroles, il ait réussi enfin à l'extirper des ravages provoqués par Itachi ?

_ Sasuke…

_ Je veux bien te pardonner en échange d'une promesse.

Sasuke leva ses yeux noirs vers son interlocuteur. Jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient été aussi proches. _Jamais_. C'était si étrange… Et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de retrouver toute la haine qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire. Il n'en avait plus envie. Désormais, il avait envie de _vivre_.

_D'exister_.

Il voulait se construire un avenir radieux où il deviendrait non seulement un shinobi plus puissant que Naruto, mais où il aurait également sa place, au milieu d'amis et de compagnons fidèles. Après tout, n'était-ce pas par peur inconsciente de la solitude qu'il avait recruté Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo ?

_Oui, sans aucun doute…_

Il soupira.

_ Je t'écoute, Naruto.

_ Promets-moi de revenir, une fois ta vengeance accomplie.

Sasuke sourit, le coeur battant.

_ Je te le promets, usuratonkachi.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, tandis que Sasuke posait délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, le démon renard esquissa un mouvement de recul avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.

_ Je reviendrais, se contenta de dire Sasuke en se relevant. Attends-moi, Naruto, car c'est en vainqueur que je te retrouverai.

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, il se détourna, prêt à rejoindre Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin qu'il devait retrouver le soir même. Tous quatre avaient commencé à s'attaquer à l'Akatsuki, et il était désormais temps de parachever son œuvre. Itachi paierait. Il paierait pour les souffrances infligées à sa famille, tout comme il paierait pour l'avoir manipulé tout ce temps.

Heureusement, c'était désormais avec l'esprit léger et le cœur chargé de justice que Sasuke allait retrouver ses compagnons.

Pour un jour revenir à Konoha, se créer la vie à laquelle il n'avait jamais osé aspirer.

_Merci, Naruto._


End file.
